Window to the Soul
by lcewind
Summary: Throttle has an unusual dream. What could it mean? Throttle/Charley.


Short microfic. Throttle/Charley pairing. It's a dream scene I wrote awhile ago. Let me know what you think.  
>Also, I don't own BMFM.<p>

Story by Icewind

* * *

><p><strong>Window to the Soul<strong>

Throttle walked through the woods, enshrouded in darkness. The night air was cool against him and he realized he didn't have any clothes. The long grass felt damp beneath his toes as he strode through the forest, pushing aside lush branches as he searched for a way out.

He was dreaming again, he knew it. But it felt too real to be a dream. The mossy green scent of bushland filled the air, an owl-like creature hooted nearby from atop a large ancient tree, and the fresh night breeze even rustled his hair. He inhaled it deeply and closed his eyes, tilting his head up toward the black sky.

It was Mars.

Back in a time before its dusty dunes and hilly desert planes. During a lifespan when the planet thrived with rich foliage and vegetation, priding itself on its many species of plants and wildlife. Even though he couldn't see in the dark, he knew he was standing in one of the verdant canopies that populated the bushland. The exotic shrubs and plant life beneath his fingers were twice the size of those on Earth. A soft, peaceful smile turned his lips as a gust of wind rushed over his nude body. With his head tipped toward to the sky, the tanned mouse stood with his arms slightly spread and slowly opened his eyes.

Moonlight filtered in through the shadow of leaves above him. Occasionally, the blade of needles and leaves were blown far enough by the wind to expose the beauty of Phobos and Deimos. Both moons were at their peak and gleamed vibrantly in the dark. Looking at them now without his field specs, he realized he was seeing them as clearly and naturally as he had many years ago with his own eyes. The breeze grew stronger, causing his short hair to toss about wildly, and he closed his eyes, allowing a deep sense of tranquility to soothe his soul.

—_It's beautiful.—_

Throttle snapped his eyes open, turning his gaze to the voice that spoke in his mind. In the centre of a clearing a little ways from him, he spotted Charley sitting atop a large stone. Like him, she also didn't have any clothes and was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, she titled her head to the side and gave him a warm smile.

Throttle fought back a blush as his eyes roamed over her beautiful figure in the moonlight. This dream was getting a little beyond weird. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to know where the hell were his clothes, but no sound came out. He began to approach Charley, only to discover that the more steps he took, the further the distance grew in-between them. Alarmed, he quickened his stride until he was eventually running, panic beginning to seep through his nerves. When she became so distant that the darkness seemed to have swallowed her whole, he found his voice long enough to cry out her name, feeling an unfathomable sense of loss as he reached his hand out into the empty night.

—_Stay with me._—

The tanned mouse whirled around, heart pounding in his chest. Again, her voice seemed to resonate in his mind. Slowly, an apparition emerged from within the shadows, revealing the nude form of a human woman. Charley's familiar facial features stared back at him as the wind returned to the night air, gently whipping her hair about like a calm storm.

—_Stay with me, Throttle_.—

The mouse couldn't help but stare, transfixed by the icy, phantom-like beauty of the woman in front of him. Over the years he'd grown to care deeply for Charley but was always reluctant to act on the magnetic pull in-between them. This dreamworld, however, provided an out from his mundane reality. Here he had the freedom to love as he always wanted.

Throttle took a hesitant step forward, and then another. All he knew was that he had to go to her, be with her by her side. Slender arms finally embraced him and he inhaled a ragged breath.

The first touch was as hot as fire—a blaze that set rise to a deeply seeded ache within him. Charley kissed his cheek softly, pressed in close to him, and everything dissolved into sensation. In the moonlight he held her in his arms, her warmth flooding over him like warm sea water. Delicate fingers slid down the length of this back and when she titled her head up to kiss him, heat spiralled in his belly.

— _Throttle. _—

Livid red fireworks sizzled up his nerves. The tanned mouse was melting. The emotion so strong that he could hear the beat of his own heart. A brilliant light broke across the forest and in that moment it was as if the pain of life had been doused away by a flood of rapture.

— _Throttle! _—

Scarlet eyes snapped opened abruptly. The first rays of the early sun was beginning to shimmer into the scoreboard and he realized he was still in his bunk. Throttle sat up slowly, chest heaving as he reached up to run a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Man, talk about your funky dreams, he thought. His heart was still racing in his chest. The notion that he'd been dreaming of a certain female mechanic for weeks, rather than a fiery general back on Mars, didn't escape his notice. Heavy lidded eyes stared out an open window, his expression flushed and clouded with unease.

"You okay, bro?"

The tanned mouse turned startled eyes to his grey friend sitting by one of the open number panels in the scoreboard, polishing his bike. Modo didn't miss the hint of red on his face before the leader turned away and made a grab for his shades.

"Yeah…" Throttle got off his bunk, wearing nothing more than his usual blue jeans. "Guess I overslept."

"Nah. Snow white over there is still fast asleep." Modo jerked a thumb toward a snoring white-furred mouse and grinned. "Seems like you slept well, too. My dear ol' grey-furred momma always did say that dreams were windows to the soul." Modo paused and gave him an odd look. "But that must've been some dream."

Throttle frowned. "What makes you say that?" No sooner did the words leave his mouth did he realize he was sporting a tent in his jeans and the faint blush on his face darkened even more. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

_End?_

* * *

><p>There's different imagery in the dream. I'll leave you to decide what it could mean, if anything at all. Hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
